


Blankets

by erenscutiebooty



Series: cutiedrabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddles in bed, cute little shits, generally cuteness 'n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenscutiebooty/pseuds/erenscutiebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up cold, because his damn shit for brains boyfriend kicked off the covers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post (http://ereriful.tumblr.com/post/78411978205/eren-is-levis-bitch-eren-always-tends-to-kick) that i posted to tumblr and also wanna post here I guess.

The cold woke Levi up. For a few moments, he lay there in confusion, eyes half open and peering around in the darkness through a sleepy haze. He realized he was shivering, knees pulled up by his chest and arms skewed over his pillow. He groaned and stretched out, now noticing the lack of blankets over him. He felt around, assuming that they’d fallen off the bed. Unsuccessful in his search, he pushed himself up and groggily looked around.

Of course. His asshole brat of a boyfriend had fucking stolen them all and kicked them off the foot of the bed. Levi was still half-conscious and much too incoherent for this shit at- what time was it? He glanced at the clock on his nightstand- two thirty in the frigid winter morning. He scowled and halfheartedly prodded Eren’s shirtless side. He didn’t stir, of course; he slept like a rock, as opposed to Levi, who woke at the drop of a pin.

But Eren was also unnaturally warm, as always (which was why things like this happened), so Levi scooted over until he was pressed up against him. He maneuvered them so that Eren’s arm was draped over his shoulders and their legs tangled. He nuzzled his face into the other’s chest and sighed, his eyes slipping shut and sleep overtaking him again almost instantly.

The next thing Levi knew, sunlight was threatening to pull him out of the (for once) peaceful sleep he’d been quite enjoying, thank you very much. He grumbled in protest and angled his face away, into the warmth he was pressed up against. He tightened his grip around it, vaguely remembering that it was Eren.

“Levi?” His voice was gravelly, still marred by sleep.

“Cold,” he mumbled, grumpy now that falling back asleep was looking out of reach. Eren seemed to grasp his meaning, at least.

“Sorry,” he offered, chuckling a bit. “But maybe I’ll kick the blankets off on purpose next time if I get to wake up with you being all cuddly.”

“Shut up before I kick you off the bed,” Levi snapped. Eren’s arms were suddenly gone from around him.

“Oh? Are you too hot now?”

Levi whined (fucking whined- he’d let it slide, he wasn’t fully functioning yet) and pressed his face into the crook of Eren’s neck in protest. 

Eren laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest, and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist again.

“Thought so.”

“Shut up, asswipe.”


End file.
